


Eponym

by idolsidle



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 00:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idolsidle/pseuds/idolsidle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tahno wants things named after him. Sort of.</p><p>Part of a fic exchange with satisfied-with-my-care on tumblr. I'm pretty sure I followed the darling because of this ship, and I have to thank Tahno and Korra for bringing us together. One of the best online pen pals, let me tell you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eponym

**Eponym** (noun): a person or thing for whom something is named, or believed to be named, or the name itself. For example, Elizabeth I of England is the eponym of the Elizabethan Era.

 **Eponymous** (adjective): of, relating to, or being the person or thing for whom or which something is named **:**   of, relating to, or being an eponym.[  
](http://www.merriam-webster.com/dictionary/eponym)

* * *

Tahno had once imagined that he might become famous enough to have something named after him. It had hardly been at the top of his to-do list, but it had been on there. He had always enjoyed fame and fortune, and chances were if he had enough of both, the eponymous things would follow.

It had been one of the things he’d felt jealousy for after he’d lost what felt like everything in the wake of Amon’s wrath. Stupid, really.

He would wake up from a nightmare filled with that red-dotted mask, covered in sweat, cursing anybody and everybody for not saving him, including himself. His thoughts would churn and cycle and eventually he would find himself sitting on the edge of the bed gritting his teeth as he thought about how Korra still had her bending, how she had her fame, her fortune, how she would have things _named_ after her.

In the light of day he got over that particular jealousy. He’d been able to face her in that police station, hadn’t he? Still, he had thought it.

Later, much later, he would muse about how it was really very true. No matter how famous Tahno got, Korra in comparison was absolutely guaranteed to have something named after her, or at least associated with her. After all, Kyoshi had her island, as did Roku – Avatar Aang would forever be associated with Air Temple Island, even if it didn’t carry his name. So, yeah, one day, a future generation would probably visit Korra Island (Uh-vatar Island, he always thought privately).

That jealousy no longer existed for him, not even in the middle of the night when he woke up from a now rare vision of Amon with his hands poised above Tahno’s face. It would be even more stupid of him then it used to, especially since Korra had felt the same loss as him, and, you know – she slept next to him.

Right now though, she was not next to him, but under him, brown skin glistening, lips locked with his.

He ran his thumb over the inside of her upper thigh again, feeling the character tattooed there, the character that meant _water_.

The character itself represented her people, her birth element. But the placement was all his, they both knew it, and his excitement was the same as if she had actually gotten his name imprinted into her skin.

No, Tahno was unlikely to ever be an eponym, and Korra was. And he honestly didn’t give a fuck either way, because he could still make sure that his name was a part of something, he could still leave his mark. All he really needed to know was that something was his.

His tongue was on the mark now, tracing the lines over again as Korra’s breathing quickened further.

**Oh, yes, she was _his_.**

**Author's Note:**

> I have no notes. I clicked "Notes: at the end" out of reflex, but most of the time I really don't have anything to say I'm going to shut up now.


End file.
